A Sky Without Moon and Stars
A Sky Without Moon and Stars is a song that Musa sang in solo in "The Show Must Go On!" at the Red Fountain concert in the second season. It also is a song of the Winx Power Show. Lyrics |-|English= There's an emptiness you left No one else can ever fill Now you're gone and in my heart There's a pain that just won't heal Here in this silence I hear your voice Ringing in my ear Now that I know You're not here with me The things I did mean nothing now I'm like a frozen river that Can flow no more I'm here alone Under a sky without moon and stars I'm here without you by my side Under a sky without moon and stars Oh, no, no, no Under a sky without moon and stars |-|Italian= (Ouh-oouuuuuuu-ouuuuuuuuu-youhuuu) Questo vuoto dentro me Mai nessuno colmerà Ora vivi nel mio cuore E per sempre resterai Qui nel silenzio I passi tuoi risuonano Ora che tu non sei più qui Io senza te Sto male sai Un fiume che non scorre più E vivere qui senza te Un cielo senza stelle ormai E vivere qui senza te Un cielo senza stelle ormai (Uh-no-no-no) Un cielo senza stelle ormai Trivia *The Italian title, "Il canto di Musa", literally means "The Song of Musa". *This song is Musa's second solo. In the 4kids version, the song is called Magic in My Heart. **The first was Wings, which she sang when she rehearsed for the concert in the fifteenth episode of the second season at least in the 4kids version. **The third is Two Hearts Forever, which she sings in Season 4 in episodes nine and fourteen. **The fourth is Now That It's Me and You in Season 4 in episodes ten and fifteen. **The fifth is Winx Open Your Heart in Season 4 in episode ten. **The sixth is Heart of Stone in Season 4 in episode thirteen. **The seventh one is Return to Me in Season 5 in episode nineteen. **The eighth is We Are a Symphony in Season 6 in episode five. *Musa wrote this song herself, telling about how she feels now that her mother, Matlin, is dead. *This song is the second one Musa sings of the whole series, and the second season. **Musa was not heard singing in the first and third seasons. **The first one of the series is Wings. **The third one is A Song for You for the Cinélume Dub and This Is the Beat for the 4Kids in a duet with Stella. **The fourth one is Two Hearts Forever. **The fifth one is Now That It's Me and You. **The sixth one is Winx Open Your Heart. **The seventh one is Heart of Stone in both a solo and a duet with Bloom. **The eight one is Endlessly in a duet with Bloom. **The ninth one is You're the One in a duet with Bloom. **The tenth one is A Kingdom a Child in a duet with Bloom. **The eleventh one is One to One in a duet with Riven. **The twelfth one is Return to Me. **The thirteenth one is We Are a Symphony. *It was the first and to-date the only time Musa's father was seen crying. *It was the first time Musa's friends cried on one of her songs. *The song title may be a pun to A Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay. Videos English Italian Category:Songs Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Musa Category:Winx Power Show Category:Cinélume Songs Category:Cinélume Dub Category:Season 2 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Winx Power Show Songs